bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sacred Flora Mordlim/@comment-34265244-20180114104026/@comment-30054866-20180114143952
They all may classify and fit in the same group/niche as Mitigators, but do keep in mind that their supplementary buffs cause them all to have different uses. In a sense, there's not exactly a "better" unit per say, as because of the buffs they provide, paired with the fact that each person has different units in their unit pools, means that certain units work better for certain people. At the very least, though, we can examine what buffs they have, in relation to their usage. (^^)/ Mordlim's buffpool has a focus on crippling the enemy, which is unique for units in the Mitigator category. Said debuffs include stat debuffs, ailment infliction, and an ailment counter. Aside from that, she also grants various defensive buffs, effectively making her a great tank - both a standard Defense boost and a an Attack scaled Defense boost, a Spark Damage reduction, and a guard damage reduction boost. She's definitely an effective Mitigator for various content, and, thanks to how niche some of her buffs are (e.g. her guard boost), she can be slotted into any squad. Use her if your squad is missing any miscellaneous buffs like the ones she grants. Amus' buffs are heavily aimed at support, with a premium on HC-management. Expect buffs like burst HC fills, ailment cleanses, and various Defense + Recovery stat boosts from her. However, the most notable thing about Amus is probably the fact that you can make her into an incredible HC manager via SP options and still have extra points leftover. This, and the fact that HC-management is an integral buff for any squad, is what makes her an incredible unit within the Mitigator category. If you direly need a unit who can provide integral supportive buffs, then Amus is the one for you. Ilm is definitely one of the more useful Mitigators out there, granting buffs which make it a great unit to have in situations where damage is the prime focus (such as in the Arena, or in Frontier Hunter). Key buffs from it include his supportive BB's moveset which includes both a drain chance and a BC when attacked buff, and his offensive SBB's moveset which includes a DoT, a max HP boost, and an Attack/Defense boost scaled to HP. What I'd like to highlight about it, though, is his Skill Point options; wherein you could build Ilm up as either a fully-fledged offensive unit or a supportive unit. They're more of a jack-of-all-trades-esque unit. Honestly, though, I'd suggest putting a main focus on building him as an offensive Mitigator, as there aren't many of them to be frank. Solos' buffpool is, out of all of those mentioned, the one which excels in damage reductions. His key point of attraction lies in his various defensive buffs - classic mitigation, 15% element-based damage reductions, and two types of Defense stat boosts. He also has good aptitude in BC-management, granting BC Efficacy, BC when attacked, and burst BC fill via SP. This, in a sense, makes him one of the most effective Mitigators in general, seeing as a Mitigator's main role is to reduce incoming damage. Use him if you want to add a touch bit more survivability to your squad. I hope this helped! (^^)/